


Fan comic: A Moment from "An Evening in Stern Bild"

by Erin_C



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend made a request for an image of platonic cuteness between Yuri Petrov and Kaede Kaburagi from Tiger & Bunny, so I went a step further and illustrated a scene from “An Evening in Stern Bild", her excellent fanfic about Yuri’s excessively eventful night on the town with Kotetsu, Kaede, and Barnaby (found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/351276/chapters/571807">here</a>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan comic: A Moment from "An Evening in Stern Bild"




End file.
